Specter LUCKY 7
by ShadesMan
Summary: The crew of the Ghost takes on a new Specter calling himself 'The Shadesman.' Although a capable fighter, he can be a bit of a wiseass. After breaking the last straw, Hera calls the crew in for a meeting to vote 'Specter 7' out. However, the meeting a mysterious turn when Kanan realizes that he cannot tell whether this visor-faced cyborg is or isn't force-sensitive...


**Specter LUCKY #7**

Because Women TRY; but Men DO

**A 'StoryPlay' by Chris 'Shades' Oliveri**

Characters:

**KANAN JARRUS** – The REAL leader of the Ghost Crew – who knew it was possible to be a level-headed hothead? Specter #1 seems to have a 'thing' for the group's pilot, however, and so allows her to take the helm of more than just the SHIP from time to time!

**HERA SYNDULLA** – The 'De Facto' leader of the Ghost Crew – but she's ONLY Specter number TWO, with pull-able LEKKU...

**CHOPPER** – they say that the 3rd time's the charm, but with C1-1OP you never know WHAT'S going to happen. Including stranding you on a planet overrun with man (_and woman_)-eating beasts!

**GARAZEB ORELLIOS** – an overgrown Sasquatch of a Lazat with the temper to match, who utterly failed his Honor Guard gig back in the day. Hera forgives him for stranding her and as such remains Specter 4.

**SABINE WREN** – the almost-next-to-last Specter, Number 5, Sabine the Mandolorian is nonetheless vital to the ghost team. She secretly wants to move up in rank – especially past Hera – but who doesn't?

**EZRA** – The orphan of the group, Specter 6 was the lowest of the Specters – stealing anything and everything he could get his hands on - "But I have the highest Specter NUMBER!" That is, until The Shadesman became LUCKY 7...

**SHADES** – Christopher Kale, aka The Shadesman. A cyborg and potentially force-sensitive entity with a unique visor affixed to his face. He wished to solidify his place as Specter #7 so he can move up in rank; if only his less-serious side didn't get the best of him...

Shades, Shadesman are © Chris 'Shades' Oliveri - circa 2009, 2012, and 2014. Kanan, Hera, Chopper, Garazeb, Sabine, Ezra, and all other Star Wars references are the © George Lucas / Disney. All rights reserved.

PART I

_It was quiet – eerily quiet – in the main holo-room of the Starship Ghost. Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus exchanged nervous glances towards one another – his eyes darted toward the freakin' BANDAGES wrapped around the base of Hera's Lekku. He then looked down to Chopper, Hera's not-so-loyal pet droid – he was dented, dinged and annoyed. Turning to Zeb, Kanan observed that he looked VERY, very sick to his stomach..._

_ Without a doubt, Specter 7 had been at it again, and that's why this meeting was in session today – to do something about the man calling himself 'Shades.'_

**HERA**

There comes a time when enough is enough. I've been keeping a back-trackalog of EVERYTHING this 'Shades' character has been up to – I regret bringing him on as our latest Specter.

**EZRA**

I dunno, I kinda liked his style. I always called him SPEC-7, because ya know? Glasses = specs? He's also like me, I'll admit – he has about him wiseass-ish-ness... erm, wise-ass-ess-ness... wish-ash-ish-ish...

**SABINE**

SHUT... _**UP**_, Ezra!

**KANAN**

He could be direct and to the point – but downright BLUNT as well! Like Sabine there, but worse...

**ZEB**

He almost *poisoned* me! Unacceptable, that one! I would have kicked his ass if I could have...

**EZRA**

Bet you COULDN'T have... Garazeb...

**ZEB**

You know what, Ez? You're too much like him! Just watch it, or we'll leave you behind for GOOD...

**EZRA**

Wait – so that other time when the Inquisitor got me; that was on *purpose*?

**ZEB**

Sabine wanted to leave you, ya know - she actually VOTED for it!

**SABINE**

Hey!

**HERA**

QUIET – ALL OF YOU! Please, we've come here to solve problems, not MAKE them! Now, let's get back to SHADES and how he's been treating EACH of you. Sabine – why don't **you** get started first?

**SABINE**

Oh, boy will I ever! When I first saw him, I thought we had stuff in common. I'm a Mando, I wear my bucket a lot – and he has this VISOR around his eyes he wears even MORE. When we take our gear off, it MEANS something – only, Shades' Shades are freakin' glued to his head harder than Vader's mask!

_Seven days earlier, the crew of the Ghost had just returned from an intricate sting operation. Sabine, Shades and Hera had worked together to self-destruct an Imperial Star Destroyer from the inside – slip in and out, get the job done, and return to the Ghost in time for brunch. Sabine noted that 'The Shadesman' (_as he liked to call himself_) was quite the combatant – and his glasses shot LIGHTNING that Kanan thought could very well be the force! But it couldn't be – Shades wasn't using any force-powers otherwise, relying instead on a gun-arm for his left hand when push came to shove._

_ She was impressed, and the mission was of course a success. But than some down time came..._

**SHADES**

So, Sabine – how's that *jet-pack* of yours faring?

_And there is was. A jet-pack is a very VERY big deal for a Mando. And Sabine had not yet come of age for one! Another big deal for a Mando is meeting a zinger with a zinger_ (because, ya know – an eye for an eye makes NO sense between -masked- marksman).

**SABINE**

So, Shades – how's your GIRLFRIEND faring?

**SHADES**

So, Sabine – how's YOUR girlfriend faring?

**SABINE**

Shades – are you more of a wiseass, smartass or a dumbass?

**SHADES**

I dunno; Meet *Fulcrum* yet? Naah? Didn't think so...

**KANAN**

Alright, alright – he'll use ANY opportunity to throw an insult at you. But we insult each OTHER all the time! What's the big deal, anyway?

**HERA**

Um, excuse me? This is MY meeting, Kanan. Do you SEE what he's done to my Lekku? Do you have ANY IDEA how it feels to have it yanked upon, over and over again?

**KANAN**

I'm willing to bet it feels like getting hit in the pills, to be honest – plus a migraine. So, **yeah**, actually...

**HERA**

You're NOT helping, Kanan! It was traumatizing – and I've been through a lot thanks to the Empire! Let me tell you how he's treated ME, and you'll *get* Shades' mindset...

_ Two days earlier, Hera was calmly piloting The Ghost through an Asteroid field – as only Hera Syndulla could – until of course ol' Shadesman came along..._

**SHADES**

So, are those thingies hanging from your head – **part** of your head?

**HERA**

Oh, those are called Lekku – all Twe'liks- YAAA!

**SHADES**

Lekku, LEKKU, lekku, LEKKU, -LEKKU-, **-LEKKU-!**

_Yanking on her head-tails over and over again, Shades relished in his chance to be a wiseass towards this self-appointed Captain..._

**HERA**

Stop that! I'm the Captain of this Ship- OUCH! And I'm gonna rip your freakin' *Shades* off, Shades, if you keep it yUUUUU-up!

_And so, Hera Syndulla dared to do the undareable – even as Specter #1 I mean TWO. She... PULLED on the glasses of The Shadesman, and the ensuing shock was enough to throw out power to the GHOST for a week!_

**KANAN**

He's just mischievous, kinda like Ezra here. He's not SO bad. I had a one-on-one with him, in fact – wanted to see if he was force-sensitive...

**HERA**

Hmph. I wonder, Kanan - how did THAT go down...?

_ The fringe world of Lothal was often a place Kanan found himself to reminisce about all that has transpired so far. How he not only met up with Hera and the crew of the GHOST, but also the more recent events of meeting Ezra, putting up with Zeb, and accepting his place as being Specter #1 but still answering to HERA, somehow, someway._

_ But now was the time to meditate. Before Kanan stood The Shadesman, in all his cybernetic glory. The grassy fields of Lothal were perfect, far away from the noise of it all yet still close enough to get back to the GHOST in a moment's notice. Kanan could feel Shades looking at him through his visor – even though no eyes were visible – while Kanan glanced back towards Shades. They were about to meet full-force, as per Kanan's training. But wait!_

**KANAN**

So, Shades – you're a conundrum and you know it. I cannot tell if you ARE or ARE **NOT** force-sensitive. You shoot lightning from your glasses – **way** too much lightning for an object of that size to output without a power source. But, that's about ALL you do – and I CANNOT read your mind...

**SHADES**

You can't – can't you? Well why don't you just... **TRY**?

**KANAN**

Try? You mean DO, Shades – DO.

**SHADES**

I said 'try' – nice TRY, Kanan.

**KANAN**

Do...

**SHADES**

Try...

**KANAN**

Do-DO... do... DO...

**SHADES**

TRY try TRY **TRY **try TRY...

**KANAN**

Do **DO** _do_ DO DO _**DO**_ DO DO...

**SHADES**

Heh, heh – I got you to say 'DoDo' because you're full of it!

**KANAN**

….

**ZEB**

Kanan, the only mind-trick you're pulling is on yourself. You're patient but not THAT patient. He got Chopper and I real good – and there have been times I wanted to bust that can of a bot **myself**!

**CHOPPER**

Wuu-WUU-wu-WUUUU!

**HERA**

You make Chopper angry, Zeb! But he still agrees with you! Okay, than - let's hear what Shades did to YOU guys...

**CHOPPER**

WUUU!

… Wu WU wu wuuu wu WUU wuWuWu WUUwu

Wu wu WUWU wu WUWU wuwuwuWuuuuuuu Wuuu WUUUU

WuWU wuwuWUUU wu-

**HERA**

From ZEB, I meant. ZEB – why don't **you** tell us what happened...?

**CHOPPER**

Fzzzzt!

_ Shades and Chopper crept slowly – deliberately – up to the sleeping Garazeb. Ezra was out and about – as much as a kindred prankster Shades found him to be, this operation would have to be performed alone! And what better way to go it alone than to have the robot of the group top things off?_

_ Taking out a can of Whipped Cream, Shades began to spray its contents unto Zeb's paw. Fast asleep, snoring – perfect! Signaling for Chopper to do his thing, the robot extended a small arm from its head that held a feather. Tickling the Lazat on the nose prompted him to slap his own face – with the Whipped-cream hand!_

_ SPLAT!_

**ZEB**

Oh WHAT THE F- Ezra? … SHADES! CHOPPER!

_ The two ran away from the enraged Lazat; hitting his head upon the upper bunk bed snapped him out of wanting to chase them, and by now they were out of his room. Impulsively, Zeb licked the cream off his face. It tasted – odd..._

**SHADES**

Enjoying your whipped cream? You'd do better to use it to shave off that beard of yours so you don't look like a freakin' SASQUATCH – because it's **SHAVING** cream, you fool! (_that's what I __**also**__ call "Pulling a Jurassic Park 'Dennis the Menace'," heh_)

**CHOPPER**

WuWUU wuWU wu wu WU wu WuwuWUUUUUUUU!

**SHADES**

Wait, Chopper – what's that you're saying? … I could have poisoned Zeb? So now you want _**ME**_ to 'kick the bucket' instead, do ya?

**CHOPPER**

Wuu-WUUU-wu-WUUwu-wu!

_ With that, Shades began to kick Chopper square in the front - over, and over again! For it was CHOPPER that looked like a damned bucket!_

**SHADES**

Next up – the LIGHTNING round...

_And out came Zeb, armed with his BO-Rifle in hand! Chopper, Zeb and Shades all stood facing one another now, readying their respective lightning attacks. Chopper's yellow sparks sparked, Zeb's purple electricity fizzed, and Shades' glasses readied his bluish lightning._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
